


Snapshots

by zuppi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, rayllum birthday bash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: My collection for theRayllum Birthday Bash.A series of ficlets centring around Rayla and Callum navigating their relationship.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 158





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my attempt at the very fun Rayllum prompts. 
> 
> Shout out to [@raaylum](https://raayllum.tumblr.com) for organising the event, as well as writing awesome fics, amazing meta and being an all round super fun, awesome person. 
> 
> I debated whether to add it to my [Life is What Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521) series, but, decided against it, as some of the prompts clash with that series. I will be adding some to[A Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733862/chapters/56995573)though, as they are a little more fitting in there.

“Tada!” Callum took his hands from her eyes, stepping around her so he could see her face.

It took her a moment to realise what she was looking at. In the clearing before them was a blanket, a large wicker basket resting in the centre.

“What’s this?” She smiled at him; her brow furrowed in confusion.

Callum grinned. “A surprise.” He gestured for her to sit down.

He certainly had picked a perfect spot. The clearing was sheltered by trees on three sides, the picnic blanket situated perfectly to take in the spectacular view of the castle and river far below. The setting sun basked the entire area in a warm, comforting glow.

This spot was almost inaccessible, except by air.

There were many advantages to having a boyfriend who could fly.

Boyfriend… the phrase still sounded strange on her tongue, but it was what the humans called what they had, so she went with it. 

She had found adjusting to life in a castle… interesting. Most of the other humans tended to avoid her, but she was grateful for Callum and Ezran for making her feel at home.

Or as much at home as someone in her situation could feel.

Even Soren had put in an effort to help her settle in. Though his attempts at cheering her up usually were just sparring challenges.

Not that getting the opportunity to hit him didn’t cheer her up. 

Rayla rolled her eyes, smirking, as she flopped onto the blanket. “What’s the occasion?”

Callum narrowed his eyes at her as he sat beside her. “Really?”

“What?” She poked the basket, raising her eyebrows in appreciation when she realised it was packed with her favourite human foods. She nabbed a flaky croissant and began pulling it apart.

“You don’t know what day it is?” Callum continued to grin cheekily.

“Thursday?” She mumbled around her pastry.

Callum tickled her side, laughing at her. “It’s our anniversary.”

Rayla squirmed away from him and looked at him, confused.

“Is that not a thing for elves?” Callum sat up a little straighter, clearly preparing to explain.

“Of course it’s a thing, dummy.” Rayla laughed. “But our anniversary is tomorrow.”

“No, it’s not.” Callum frowned. “Ooooh, do you do months lunar like?”

“No. We do months like months.” She shook her head laughing. “Our anniversary is tomorrow. At best.”

“What do you mean ‘at best” Callum tried to snatch her croissant.

Rayla shrugged, looking at him flirtatiously through her lashes. “Well, what is this even the anniversary of? You declaring us a thing?”

“Well, no, because then our anniversary would be Saturday.” He grinned at her. “It’s the anniversary of our first kiss.”

Rayla rolled her eyes and shook her head. “That’s tomorrow, dummy.”

“It’s today, _dummy_.” He scooched forward, slipping his arms around her waist as she smirked back at him. “At the Oasis-”

She immediately pulled away, a stern look on her face. “What did I tell you about that?!”

Callum chuckled in disbelief. “What? Rayla come on it’s been-”

“We are _never_ speaking of that.” She hissed.

He laughed at her. “Rayla, you can’t be serious, we-”

“Ugh, humans always want to talk about your feelings.” She stuck her tongue out and mock gagged.

Callum grinned, as he pulled her close again, pressing his forehead against hers. “Well, if there’s something you’d rather do, I suppose I could be persuaded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet for the first one. 
> 
> I had initially planned on using the prompts as an exercise in concise writing (wanting to keep each ~500 words), and I was happy with my attempt here but I utterly failed with the rest and they are all longer. Ah well, more Rayllum, right?


	2. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla return to the Midnight Desert, where Callum hopes he can make up for his previous mess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second in the [Rayllum Birthday Bash](https://raayllum.tumblr.com/post/620361141708898304/raayllum-hi-everyone-and-welcome-to-this-years).
> 
> This is an unofficial follow up to [Midnight Desert Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501486), in my mind at least.

Callum grinned at Rayla as she poked the fire. Autumn nights in the midnight desert were bitterly cold. She would have liked a warm meal in her belly and a proper bed, but they would make do with field rations. At least they had a tent with them on this trip. It certainly beat everything they managed to scramble together when they travelled through the oasis the first time. 

“What?” She furrowed her brow, smirking slightly at the silly smile on his face.

“One blanket… or two?” He flopped next to her, holding out their single bed roll.

“Ugh,” She snatched it from him, bopping him good naturedly on the head with it. “You’re an idiot.”

Callum pulled her close. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“Hmm.” She chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder as he slipped an arm around her waist.

“So… seems a lifetime ago we were here first.” He tried (and failed) to sound nonchalant.

“Callum.” There was a subtle warning in Rayla’s tone.

“Really?” He sighed, rubbing her arm for reassurance. “Rayla it’s been, what? Eighteen months.”

“Really.” She repeated sternly, her entire body tense.

“So, we just go to our graves never discussing it?” His tone was teasing, hoping to ease into the conversation.

“Your grave might not be that far away if you keep talking.”

He knew her well enough to understand she was masking her pain with sarcasm.

Callum sighed, respecting her desire to, once again, not speak of their first time passing through here.

He understood, a little. That had been such a difficult time for her. First rejected by her own people and then, rejected by him.

Or rather, that was how she saw it.

He'd been unsuccessfully trying to explain himself ever since.

But she always shut down when it came to this subject.

Closed off.

“So, you excited to get to Shiverglades tomorrow?” Callum elected to change the subject.

They would talk about this… eventually. There was no need to push her when she was clearly still uncomfortable.

On the far shore, he could see the place where… the incident had happened.

Yeah, it made sense she wouldn’t want to talk about it here. 

“Tomorrow? You think you can get that far in a day?” She glanced up at him, concern showing on her face. “We’re not in a rush. Don’t push yourself.”

He smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. There’s a tail wind stirring already. It should give us the boost we need. Anyway, it’s supposed to be spectacular. I want to spend as much time there with you as possible.”

She grinned, moving around to face him. “We’re supposed to be working, you know?”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t find some time to enjoy ourselves.” He smirked, his hands sliding around her back as he leaned forward to kiss her.

~~~

Callum woke to Rayla’s muffled cries. She had rolled away in her sleep and was lying curled up on the other side of the bed roll.

“Callum… don’t go. Don’t go.”

His breath caught in his throat.

She was talking in her sleep. She only did that when the nightmares were really bad.

He shuffled over to her.

“Rayla?” He gently shook her. “Rayla, wake up. It’s ok.”

She startled awake, her eyes searching briefly before focusing on him. “Callum?”

“Hey, I’m here. It’s ok.” He took her in his arms, whispering into her hair.

He frowned, as she shook in his arms. “Viren again?”

While his nightmares followed a theme (losing his loved ones), they varied night to night.

Sometimes her. Sometimes his mother again. Or his father.

Something happening to Ezran.

Rayla’s nightmares were always the same.

Viren.

Her family imprisoned.

Him as well.

Her, unable to free them. Unable to fight against Viren’s powerful dark magic.

Becoming trapped herself.

Always the same.

Over and over.

No wonder she believed it meant something.

She sighed, clutching him tightly. “Not tonight.”

Callum frowned, leaning back to look her in the eye, but she only buried her head further into his chest.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” He could feel his shirt getting damp. Whatever this new nightmare was, it must have been bad.

She sniffed. “You love me, right?”

He frowned. This _was_ different. “Of course.” He once again tried to look at her face, but she refused to lift her head from his chest. “I love you so much, Rayla. More than anything.”

He felt her nod, against his torso, her hands clutching him tightly.

She seemed so upset. What could have been so horrible to rattle her like this?

At least he could properly comfort her this time.

Unlike the last time they were here, and he royally messed up.

Right after she had been Ghosted too.

He was such an idiot back then.

And here she was, crying in her sleep at the Oasis once more.

Oh.

He swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry.

No wonder she wasn’t happy to be here again. This place must remind her of nothing but rejection.

Loneliness. 

“You… you know I want to be with you always, right?” He took a deep breath. It wasn’t like they didn’t talk about pretty much everything. But they hadn’t spoken of this yet. Of the future. Together. “Forever.”

Rayla sniffed, hugging him tighter. “Really?”

He snorted, relieved. “Really.” He took a deep breath. Maybe now wasn’t the time to try bringing this up again. “You understand that the first time… we were here. When I… messed up, it wasn’t because I, I didn’t like you back.”

She leaned back a little, glancing at him shyly.

When she didn’t speak, he continued. “I meant everything I said and you’re still the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Using his thumb, he wiped a tear from her cheek. “I didn’t say those things because… I wanted to…” He searched for the right words. He’d been rehearsing what he was going to say to apologise for, well, ever since that night. How was he struggling to articulate things now? “I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you… at a low point, just so you’d kiss me. I said those things because I loved you. I wanted you to know, even if you didn’t love me back.”

She smiled a little, shuffling closer to his head. “You loved me then?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah. I didn’t really realise it at the time but yeah, obviously.” He sighed, remembering the confusing period that was those few weeks travelling with her. How she had so quickly gone from someone he didn’t know and trust to someone he was willing to die for.

“I told myself I was just in awe of you and all of the amazing things you could do. And that was why you were giving me butterflies. And why I was drawing you when you weren’t looking. I’d never really had a best friend before, so I tried to convince myself it was just normal friend stuff.” He stroked her cheek. “Like you keep telling me, I am a dummy.”

She shook her head, laughing. “You’re not the only dummy. I probably should have just let you explain… rather than, you know, threaten to kill you and stuff.”

Callum shrugged. “Maybe, but that’s what makes you my Rayla.” He teased.

Rayla rolled her eyes, closing the short distance between them and kissing him softly. She ran her fingers through his hair, sighing softly. “I want to be with you always too, you know?” She blushed, worrying her bottom lip.

Callum sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. “Well, that works out well for us both.”

She snorted, shaking her head. “It really does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Check out the [tag](https://www.tumblr.com/search/rayllum+birthday+bash) on tumblr to see more wonderful Rayllum fanart and fics!


	3. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla makes a friend in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the baking prompt for Rayllum months.

The sun was rising as Barius made his way to the castle orchard. He loved this time of day. Sweet bird song filled the air but otherwise there was not a sign of life.

It was a peaceful period, still a decent few hours before the castle became the bustling centre it usually was.

He whistled to himself as he made his way to the plum trees at the eastern edge of the orchard.

He turned a corner and started in surprise.

For the first time since he could remember becoming castle baker, someone was in the orchard before him.

It was the Elven girl.

Prince Callum’s girlfriend.

She jumped too, clearly shocked at being disturbed.

“Em, good morning.” He managed to compose himself quicker than her.

“Eh, hi.” She glanced around, wrapping her arms around herself.

They hadn’t spoken before but he knew of her. Knew what she had done for that little dragon.

For this uncertain peace.

And he had heard what Prince Callum had done for her.

Thrown himself off a cliff...

It all seemed a bit much to him. They were barely more than children.

He had been surprised to see her coming back to Katolis.

Corvus had confided in him that she had no place else to go.

She had been banished from her home. For refusing to kill King Ezran.

Seemed cruel to him. Such a young girl, all on her own in the world.

“Don’t see many people up at this hour.” He continued, a small smile in her direction.

“I’m used to getting up early.” She mumbled.

“That an, eh, elf thing?” He glanced at her as he plucked plums.

“I’m not sure.” She frowned. “I always had training at sunrise.”

Training.

Corvus had said she was an assassin.

Seemed crazy to him.

A skinny little thing like her being a trained assassin.

“So, what are you doing with yourself this morning then?” He asked after a slight pause.

“Nothing.” She shrugged.

Barius chuckled to himself. “Must be nice.”

When she didn’t respond he glanced over at her. She was frowning, her eyes downcast.

He sighed. He'd upset her.

His concentration diverted, he missed his basket, dropping a plum. It bounced and rolled in the direction of the elf.

She glanced at it, then picked it up and brought it to him.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her. “Rayla, was it?”

Her eyes widened a little in surprise. “Yeah. Em, I don’t know your name. Sorry.”

He shrugged and went back to picking plums. “It’s Barius, though I dare say some of the people you know have more creative names for me.”

She chuckled, but didn’t elaborate. “What are these?” She pointed at the fruit in his hand.

“Its a plum.” He offered her one. “Don’t have them in Xadia?”

She took it from him, looking it over. “Not where I’m from.”

“Huh.” He turned his attention back to his harvest. “Careful of eating it. There’s a stone in there.”

“A stone?!” She curled her lip, dropping the plum into the basket.

Barius laughed heartily. “Not a real stone. It’s the seed. It’s called a stone.”

“Oh.” She flushed a little but did not seem inclined to try it.

Barius laughed and shook his head, turning back to the tree. He had picked all the easily accessible plums but his basket was only two thirds full. Nowhere near enough for the plum jelly tarts he’d need to bake to keep King Ezran happy. “Where’s that darn ladder?” He scowled, looking around the orchard.

Rayla looked around too. “Do you need to pick more?”

“I do.” He wiped his hands on his apron and moved to go searching for the ladder.

“I can climb up and get them." She offered.

Barius grumbled. She was a whip of a thing but the tree wasn’t the thickest in the orchard. “You think it will hold ya?”

Rayla smiled at him, then leapt at a low branch swinging herself around, before launching herself higher. She landed daintily on a branch near a large cluster of plums. “Not a problem.” She grinned down at him.

Barius nodded in appreciation. That was some fancy foot work.

Rayla picked plums and dropped them into Barius' waiting hands until the basket was full.

“Well, all that hard work deserves a reward, I say.” Barius stood back as Rayla dropped to the orchard floor.

“A reward?” She asked, getting to her feet.

“You like croissants?” Barius asked as he turned to make his way back to the kitchen.

“I don’t know.” Rayla fell in step with him. “I’ve never had one.”

“Never had a croissant?!” Barius tut tutted. “Well, Prince Callum likes them.” He chuckled as a slight blush crept over her cheeks. “We’ll make jelly tarts for the King of course, but croissants and lemon cakes are also on the menu today.”

He smiled at the new spring in her step as they made their way to the kitchens.

“Ok, so you fold the pastry... like this and there you go. Jelly tart.” Barius stepped back from the counter and glanced at Rayla as he completed another batch of jelly tarts.

She frowned at the flat piece of pastry before her then attempted to replicate the move he demonstrated.

Her attempt was a clumsy tart but he was relatively impressed. Especially considering the lack of a pinkie.

The pinkie was instrumental to proper jelly tart folding, in his opinion.

“Not bad.” He squeezed her shoulder, grinning. “You think you can finish that tray while I check on the croissants?” He turned away without waiting for her to answer.

“So, you’re going to stay here for a while?” He looked at her surreptitiously as he cut a croissant in half, smearing it with yellow, salty butter.

“Em, yeah.” She kept her eyes downcast on the jelly tarts she was slowly folding.

He could see the tension in her shoulders. Poor kid. No place to go.

“Well, I’m sure that’ll keep Prince Callum happy.” He teased, sliding the croissant towards her.

She smiled shyly, a blush on her cheeks, but didn’t say anything as she continued to fold.

“And King Ezran, of course.”

She glanced up at him grinning. “Of course.”

“Tea?” He asked, making his way to the stove.

“Sure.” She finished her last jelly tart and wiped her hands on the borrowed apron around her waist. “So, this is a croissant?” She pulled the chipped plate towards her, perching on a stool.

“Yep. Fairs morning’s pay, for fair morning’s work.” He set the kettle on the hearth, leaning against the warm stone wall. “What’s the verdict?” He asked, inclining his head in her direction.

She took a small initial bite, her eyes opening wide in appreciation. “Mmm, is really good.” She mumbled.

He chuckled. He was damn proud of his croissants.

“You were at the Battle of the Storm Spire?” She looked up from her steaming cup of tea.

“I was.” He pulled apart a croissant, holding it between thumb and forefinger briefly before plopping it in his mouth.

“Is that… em, you’re a baker?” She copied his actions with her own croissant, tearing at the pastry.

He sighed, looking at his scarred hands. “I wasn’t always a baker.”

She furrowed her brow but didn’t push.

Barius didn’t like to talk about his time in the army but the kid looked like she needed some reassurance. He sighed. “I joined the army at… seventeen, no, sixteen. Did my time at the Breach and in the… battles.” He considered his croissant. “This life suits me better.”

Rayla glanced around at the cosy bakery, her eyes wandering over the worn stone counter tops and messy larder. “Did it take you long?” She paused and he gave her the time to collect her thoughts. “Finding something… else to do.”

Barius sighed, thinking back to his last days in the army.

His days spent lost after.

“Longer than I would have liked… but I got there in the end.” He took a sip of his tea to give himself time to reflect. “I didn’t… have anyone looking out for me. Mam died young, my father didn’t know how to look after us all. Army seemed the right choice for an eldest son. Never suited me though.”

She smiled at him sadly, her fingers worrying the coarse ceramic mug.

“We’ll just need a few jelly tarts for sustenance and they we’ll get Corvus to help. He’s an expert tracker, Callum. He’ll find her in no time.”

They both started as Ezran’s voice echoed down the cavernous stone hallway, long before he came into view.

“Ez, it’s not like her. Something’s wrong. I’m worried.”

Barius saw Rayla wince at the sound of Callum’s voice.

Before either of them could get to their feet, Ezran (Bait) and Callum emerged in the doorway.

Callum stopped abruptly, a clear look of shock on his face before he relaxed, striding up to Rayla. “Here you are! We’ve been looking all over for you.”

She winced. “Sorry. I guess the time got away from me. I didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

Ezran hitched Bait in his arms, stepping closer to Rayla and eyeing her plate. “What are you eating?”

“A croissant.” She grinned, finishing it off. “Barius traded me one for helping him pick some plums.”

Barius was surprised to see the grateful look Prince Callum shot him. “It’s true. Someone nabbed my ladder and we’d be down a few jelly tarts, if not for Rayla.”

“Oooh, you made jelly tarts?” Ezran bounced on his heels.

“When have I ever neglected to make jelly tarts, your Majesty?” He grinned at the child King.

They were all far too young for this.

Barius wasn’t surprised to find Rayla loitering around the orchard the following day.

Or the day after that.

He wasn’t particularly looking for an apprentice but it would be harsh to turn her away.

And, she did have knack for baking, he was surprised to see.

She was no savant, but she was better than most.

“I dare say I could leave you in charge of the kitchen soon enough.” He grinned at her trays of beautifully folded jelly tarts. “Though, what happened to that one?” He chuckled pointing to the last one she had completed.

It wasn’t triangular at all. More rounded… almost like heart.

Oh…

“Eh, I was trying something different.” She blushed as he picked up the tray and carried it to the oven.

“Well, who am I to frown on experimentation?” He winked over his shoulder at her.

They had tea and almond scrolls as the jelly tarts baked, chatting amicably about this and that.

He helped her pack the freshly baked tarts for the King… and Prince Callum, pretending not to notice as she squirrelled the quirky heart shaped tart away.

He considered teasing her about their blossoming romance but he could tell she was still adjusting to life here. He didn’t want to put her on edge.

“All right, off with you.” He flicked his tea towel at her. If he didn’t chase her out of the kitchen she would insist on helping him clean up. She had enough to worry about. And this was his job anyway.

His little elf assistant was a happy bonus.

She smiled at him shyly, hooking the basket on her elbow. “Thanks.” She turned and made her way to the exit. “Em…”

He glanced up from where he had started to wipe down the flour-covered counter.

“I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it, Rayla.” He smiled fondly at her.

She grinned back at him, then turned on heal. Her rapid footsteps echoed on the hard-stone floor.

He shook his head smiling at her.

She was a sweet girl. Good for Prince Callum from the looks.

And King Ezran as well.

He wiped down the various counters and was washing his hands in the sink when he spied her greeting Prince Callum and King Ezran in the courtyard.

She bent down, presenting the young King with the basket, laughing heartily at his happy face.

Callum narrowed his eyes, spying something clasped behind her back.

Ezran’s attention diverted, she turned to Callum, presenting him with something wrapped in a napkin.

He looked at it, then looked up at her.

Barius was surprised at the look on his face.

He was besotted with the pretty young elf.

Prince Callum glanced around at Ezran, finding him occupied with his stash of jelly tarts. He beamed at Rayla, then leaned forward to kiss her, his hand snaking around her back in a practiced motion.

Barius snorted, turning away and giving them some privacy.

Who’d have thought. Shy, awkward Callum- Prince Callum and an elf.

Rayla.

She was a nice girl though.

He was fond of her.

And really, she seemed good for Callum.

They seemed good for each other.

Callum? Well, he needed someone to truly see his potential. To push him. Encourage him.

And her, well, right now, she needed someone to call home.


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has never been a fan of formal balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the [@raaylum](https://raayllum.tumblr.com).
> 
> Some of the other prompts I have included in [A Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733862/chapters/56995573), if you missed them.

Callum frowned, glancing around the hall. The room was thronged with people, hot and sticky, not unsurprising for a mid-summer evening in Katolis. Between the musicians and the general noise of the assembly, the racket was almost deafening.

Certainly oppressive.

Rayla was nowhere to be seen. He knew she had been apprehensive about this celebration; he was not surprised she had slipped out.

Five years since the Battle of the Storm Spire.

Five years of shaky peace.

It was certainly worth celebrating.

It was just… neither of their thing.

He glanced around briefly, then made his own exit.

He had a good idea where she had gone.

Hastily, he made his way to the orchard. This was Rayla’s favourite place in the castle. She had found it on one of her first days living in Katolis and it was where she could generally be found when she needed time to reflect.

He came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

She looked a vision.

Seeing her in her ballgown had taken his breath away in the castle, but here, in the small woodland, bathed in soft moonlight, she looked a stunning.

The gentle glow of the moon illuminated her white hair as if a halo around her head. Her dress clung to her lithe frame flawlessly. He had no idea where Opeli had sourced it but it suited Rayla perfectly. The bodice was reminiscent of her armour, made of soft, heavily embossed leather. The neckline plunged more than he would have thought Opeli approved of, while the back was lowcut, revealing a generous expanse of pale skin. The skirt was long and flowing, of some ethereal material he did not know the name of.

She was astoundingly beautiful.

Her assassin training clearly still at play, she glanced around, relaxing to find only him.

She smiled softly as she turned and walked toward him.

“Hi.” She smiled, stepping up to him and slipping her arms around his neck.

“Hi” He breathed back, his eyes still taking her in. He sighed, shaking his head. “You look so beautiful.”

She laughed, throwing her head back. “You scrub up pretty well yourself.” She grinned as she leaned forward to kiss him gently. “Sorry I snuck out.” She scrunched up her nose. “It was getting a bit much. I needed a break.”

“You and me both.” He grinned, his arms around her waist, fingers gently caressing her bare back. “Sorry human balls are so… stiff.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because Moonshadow elves are known for their laid-back ways.”

“Hmm, good point.” Callum chuckled. “You think somewhere out there, there’s a normal culture? No weird rituals or customs. Just normal people, taking it easy.”

“No, of course not.” She laughed. “Everywhere is crazy.”

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse.” Callum mused sarcastically, furrowing his brow.

“It makes _me_ feel better.” Rayla threaded her fingers through his hair. “Anyway, you’re the Crown Prince of Katolis, there’s pretty much only one person higher up than you who can make a change.”

“Ah, just that easy. Change the country?” He teased.

“Exactly. Get to it, please.” She bumped her forehead against his.

“Ok, what’s the first thing I should change?” He pulled her closer.

“Hmm,” Rayla considered. “The food here is too bland. People need to use more spice. The baked goods are fine but savoury? It needs work.”

“Yeah, after eating in Xadia, I can definitely agree with that.” Callum thought about all of the wonderful new flavours he had experienced over the years. “Any other requests?”

“The music could be livelier.” She gazed at him, as she stroked his hair. “It’s very formal in there. It’s like dancing at a funeral.”

“Why am I not surprised there’s dancing at Moonshadow funerals.” Callum chuckled.

“There’s always dancing for Moonshadow elves.”

“In our defence, you’ve only really been to one ball before this one and I wasn’t a good dancer back then.” Callum shrugged.

“You’ve improved, have you?” She leaned forward to kiss him softly on the mouth. “When did this happen?”

“Well, I might not have _improved_ , but I’m not quite as nervous these days.” He chuckled, thinking back to their first ball together.

Not long after the ceasefire. He was still uncomfortable with his role as Crown Prince and Rayla was not used to being utterly surrounded by humans.

She was certainly not used to being quite the centre of attention the… _paramour_ of the Crown Prince seemed to attract.

Their first dance at a human ball had been awkward.

To say the least.

“Yeah?” She smirked. “Show me.”

Callum frowned. “You want to go back inside?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes. “Here.”

“There’s no music.” He chuckled.

“We don’t need music.” She gazed at him.

Callum snorted. “That’s very cheesy.”

“I know. You’re rubbing off on me.” She blushed, looking away.

Callum laughed, stepping back. He took her hand and bowed, with a flourish. “May I have this dance, milady?”

Rayla snorted loudly at his ridiculous display. “You may, kind sir.” She curtsied.

Something else she had practised.

Callum kissed the back of her hand, then stood up straight and held his arm out. He slipped his other around her back and after a beat, they began waltzing around the orchard.

Rayla laughed as he led her on an only slightly awkward dance through the trees.

Callum pulled her tight against him, then slid his arm off her back, gently pushing her away from him. Rayla instinctively followed, spinning out to the full extent of both their arms, her skirts billowing out around her. Callum tugged her close against him, as they both laughed. 

“Better?” He sighed, staring at her as he gently pushed the loose hair back from her cheek.

She shrugged, a brilliant smile on her face. “A little.”

He chuckled. “You’re swooning. I can tell.” He leaned forward, his lips a breath away from hers.

“I might be.” She sighed, closing the short distance between them and pressing her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
